the_quindex_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gremlin
Gremlin, also known as Elizabeth "Eddie" Nelson, was a Fire spirit participant in the first game of Quindex. Personality Gremlin tries to act cool at first but she’s really just a huge nerd, and it shows pretty fast. She’s very passionate about her interests, and idolizes her favorite characters above all else. She’s rowdy and is almost always up for mischief. She tries to act like what she thinks is cool, like she’s in control in most situations (she’s absolutely not) When around others, She's talkative and kinda weird, but turns into an even bigger dork pretty much the second someone mentions something she’s interested in. She’s always happy to talk to others about their interests Gremlin defaults to a rowdy mood when they’re not trying to impress people, usually cheery and excited Gremlin is very fidgety by nature, and she becomes even more fidgety when stressed, talking more and trying to get rid of any quiet space there might be When despaired, she breaks down a bit, either becoming very quiet or prone to chattering. She’s fine with death coming to anyone she deems deserving of it, and accepts that pain is a part of life. She likes movies, comics, adventure, and having fun rowdy times. But, she dislikes being quiet, being unable to do anything, and people who have no interests She fears being alone, and losing interests She wants to do the ‘right thing’, inspired by her heroes from comics and movies Appearance Eddie stands at 4'11" feet tall and weighs 104 pounds. She has short brown hair that is a mixture of spiked and fluffy. Her eyes are red and brown, respectively. She has a short but average build with pale skin, accentuated by piercings on her eyebrow, a nose ring, and snake bites. She also wears black stud earrings and a black hoodie with the word "RIOT" written on it in scratchy white font, as well as ripped grey leggings. Alter Spirit Personality She becomes more passionate, confident, and loud, dropping her act and becoming more like a leader, willing to voice her opinions and acting more recklessly. Alter Spirit Appearance Same as normal, but with glowy red eyes, smoking aura, and a slightly hotter than normal temperature Alter Abilities can heat things up, even to their melting point, and can start small fires in her hands, can feel heat/fire without being burned Past History Eddie, birth name Elizabeth, grew up in a mess of orphanages and foster homes, being transferred back and forth, families getting sick of her, orphanages desperate to get her out due to her constant shenanigans. Eventually, she found a family that stuck and are up there. Other Info * She’s on the autism spectrum, having multiple special interests as things that motivate her. * When she's in her Alter form, she thinks of herself as a superhero. * Her theme song is "Start a Riot" from Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse * Her voice claim is Sam Riegal as his voice as Nott from Critical Role Category:G1 Participants Category:Fire Spirits Category:Masterminds